Tetherball Tournament: Cullen Style
by countrydoglover
Summary: Emmett gets a 'great idea' to play tetherball. Who wins the games? Vampires and all couples are the same. Set after Eclipse, before Breaking Dawn.
1. The Great Idea

Tetherball Tournament: Cullen Style

Chapter 1 The Great Idea

Bella POV:

I was sitting on the couch at the Cullen's house. Edward claimed he had something to do. Alice had dragged Jasper shopping, again. So I was reading Withering Heights, again. I was at the part where Cathy confesses her feelings to Fanny, my favorite part, when I heard Rosalie upstairs.

"NO Emmett!!" she screamed.

"Oh come on Rose. It would be fun" he challenged.

I don't want to know what this is about.

Next thing I know both are down stairs looking for Carlisle. Emmett had a sly grin, and Rose looked disgusted.

"Carlisle, where are you? Come out come out wherever you are. Olly olly oxenfree!!" Emmett yelled. I had to cover my ears. But that only caused him to laugh his booming laugh. I think all of Washington could hear him.

"Thanks Emmett" I spat

"For what?" he truly looked confused.

"For being the cause of me going DEAF!!" I yelled.

Just then Carlisle walked in, with Esme on his heels.

"What is with all the yelling, Emmett? We could hear you if you whispered, you know that." Esme asked.

"Emmett has another bright idea" Rose said, her words coated in sarcasm.

"Well it is" he pouted to his wife.

"What is the 'great idea' Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"I wondered if we could have a family game of…." His voice trailed off.

"Oh just tell them so we can say no already." Rose told him. Was it that bad?

"Fine…can we play of tetherball?" He sounded so hopeful and happy with his idea.

"How in the heck did you come up with that?" Esme questioned.

"Well yesterday I went for a walk. I pasted the elementary school during recess. They were playing tetherball, and it looked like fun. I've never played and so I though as a family we could play."

"Carlisle what do you think?" Esme asked her husband.

"Well it seems harmless enough. Do you know the rules, Emmett?"

"Um...uh…well...not really…"

I decided to speak up. This could be interesting. "I do since they played in Phoenix. I never played, for obvious reasons, but I know the rules." I went on and explained them to them, but Rose was still not pleased by her husband's idea.

Just as I finished, Edward walked in.

"Why are there tetherball poles outside?" he asked.

That got the family outside, and sure enough, there were two tetherball poles, with think chains in the yard. Emmett looked so excited, he could have exploded. Alice was instructing Jasper how to play when we got out. We must have a confused look on our faces, because Alice said "What? I had a vision."

Emmett jumped up and said "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!"


	2. The Games

Tetherball Tournament

Tetherball Tournament

Chapter 2 The Game

BPOV:

It was decided. Carlisle told everyone that there would be no power usage, from anyone, and that I would sit out. There was no reason to provoke my clumsiness. I was appointed being the judge so I could sit and keep track of winners and losers. First to play was Rosalie against Alice.

Rose still looked angry about the game that her oh so smart husband wanted to play.

Alice, energetic as usual, hit first, very softly, at least for a vampire. Then Rose hit it back, nice and soft.

This continued for a few minutes till Emmett got antsy.

"Come on, baby, you can do better," he called

"Shut up Emmett" Yep, she was still mad at him.

While they were playing I was figuring out how to get everyone to play at least twice. I decided to do what they do in basketball. To have winners play winners, and losers play losers. Everyone will start out as a winner, then as someone losses a game they then play a loser who lost an earlier, or later in some cases, game.

By the time I was done, Alice was getting board, so she hit once really hard, catching Rose off guard, and it spun till the end.

"TETHER!! I Won!! I Won!!" Alice screamed.

Emmett looked at Rose with an innocent look, but he knew he was in trouble. Next was Jasper against Edward.

Jasper started, and they were not so kind with the ball. They pounded it back and forth, back and forth. This continued until I felt a wave of love, causing Edward to get distracted and Jasper to swing and win.

"Tether." Jasper said.

"That's not fair, you cheated. You distracted me, well, truly it was Bella, but you did." Edward complained. Then Edward tackled Jasper. They wrestled till Emmett finally went over to them and picked one up in each hand.

"Now, I'm gonna put you down, children, but you must promise to play nice and share your dolls, okay girls." Emmett said in a Kindergarten teacher voice.

"EMMETT!! PUT ME DOWN!! I WILL KILL YOU NOW LET GO!!" Edward yelled at him. I couldn't help but snicker.

"ENOUGH." Carlisle this time. "Jasper I had said no powers, and don't say you didn't because trust me I felt it."

" Fine" Jasper said sadly. Then I felt angry, regretful, and very depressed.

"Jasper, knock it off!!" I yelled. Everyone turned and looked at me. I could feel my blush coming.

"Sorry"

"Where did that come from?" Alice asked. All I could do was shrug my shoulders, and say that the next to play would be Carlisle against Esme.

After an uneventful game, Carlisle won, but Esme swore she would get him back. Emmett, I decided, would be excused from round one, because there were seven players.

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: EmPOV

So I have this great idea to play tetherball, and then I have to wait to play. I didn't like this, so when Bella put me against Edward, I had another plan. I'd get back at her through her fiancé. Muhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!

EPOV:

I was preparing to play Emmett. He is so determined to beat me, show little brother how it's done. I couldn't let this happen. I barely won against Jasper, even though he cheated.

When I stepped up to the side of the pole, Emmett on the other side, I felt like we stepped into an old western movie. Right before the big shoot out, the music playing building up the suspense.

Emmett said, " Now little bro, lets see who's the best vampire of them all!!!! Muhahahaha!!!"

"You can beat him Edward," My love said.

"No one can beat my husband. Show him how it's done baby!!" Rose cheered. Bella and her got in a staring contest. I hope this don't take too long.

"Can we get on with it?" I asked making sure my voice sounded annoyed.

"Let it begin!!" Emmett said.

And I hit the ball. Not even two swings in, I was seeing Rose in a small little outfit, swinging around the bar, in my head. Emmett!!!!! I tried to block it out, but Emmett kept seeing it in his head. But then he saw Alice, and, to my _horror _he imagined _Bella_, in only a little lace number, doing a pole dance. I couldn't get this out.

I look over to see him smirking. Now it was _**ON**_!!!!

I hit the ball so hard, he didn't see it coming. It went around, and around. When he finally realized what happened, he saved it, barely. I finally blocked out the images, but I still had my anger.

It was an all out war, now. Back and forth, back and forth, wait haven't I done this today?

My question was answered when I saw Bella yawn. She's board. I have to win this now. One hard swing, and there we go.

Wait… no he saved it, and I wasn't able to get back over there.

I lost…crap, this will mean endless teasing from Emmett.

_I told ya so!! NaNaNaNaNAAA!!!! Did you like those pictures and you can't tell because then you'll be a cheater._

I wish I could punch him.

I walked over to Bella and pulled her into my lap.

"I noticed you got kind of distracted again, what happened?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She whispered "Next up is Emmett versus Carlisle, and Rosalie versus Edward."

Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie stood up, but I grabbed Bella tighter.

"But I don't want to let go of you."

_You could forfeit?? _Rose and Emmett thought simultaneously, you'd think that they practice.

"Play? For me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"Win, please"

"I'll try."

**BPOV**

I now had two games to watch, so I couldn't get distracted by Edward. But he is so perfect. Emmett, seeming to be playing fair against Carlisle, was quickly crushed by "my weak old man" Can you believe Emmett had the nerve to say that to Carlisle? Maybe he should ground him. No grizzlies for a month._ Something!! _

Rosalie didn't even put up a fight against Edward, but then again, he didn't either. Maybe he wanted to lose so he could hold me or something.

Edward, much to his dismay, was against Esme. Hehehehe, this was my doing. Maybe he would truly lose because he would most likely under estimate her power. She would win, I would bet on it.

Also playing now was Carlisle and Alice. Alice was so much kinder than Emmett, shaking hands and saying may the best vampire win.

I lost track of what was happening. Emmett would, every three seconds, go ohh or ahh, making it so I had no idea where to look. I swear when I'm a vampire, I will put him in his place.

As I predicted, Esme won. Edward did try to win, but knowing Edward, you never knew. Alice won first place now.

The last battle of the day was against Carlisle and Esme. This could be interesting.


	4. Let's Put An End To This Crazy Idea

**This is the last chapter and it's short. Please Review.**

Chapter 4: Let's Put An End To This Crazy Idea

BPOV:

Esme against Carlisle. I hope this don't take too long. It is 6:00, and the sun has finally come out from behind the clouds. Cloudy all day, then at the end, the sun comes out. I hate the weather sometimes. It's so unpredictable.

Esme and Carlisle shook hands.

Carlisle said "Now let's put an end to this crazy idea."

"After you." Esme replied.

As I hoped, Esme quickly took down her husband. I don't even think he knew what hit him.

Esme and Alice are the winners of this crazy idea of Emmett's. Rose still looked mad. Hmm…

"Good job judging" Edward whispered in to my ear. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

But before I can close my eyes, I heard Emmett talking.

"Hey, who's up for bowling?"

"Emmett!!! Shut up!!!!!! We played your stupid game of tetherball, now be quiet!!! We are NEVER going to bowl. Do you hear me? _NEVER!!!!!!!!_" Rosalie finally blew her top at Emmett.

"Okay." And I think, if he could, he would have sunk into the ground. Hehehehe. Go Rosalie!!

"Well I had fun." Alice chimed in.

"Of course you did Alice." I said, smiling at her.

"Are you ever going to close your eyes?" Edward asked.

"Are you ever going to tell me why?" I asked back.

"How about I show you?"

I closed my eyes. He always wins. I can feel him running, but where I don't know. I don't really want to look either.

"Open your eyes." He whispered in my ear.

When I opened my eyes, we're in our meadow. The sky is the most beautiful orange/pink color I've ever seen. The colors all make the meadow colors light up bright too. I've never seen anything, other than Edward, so beautiful and perfect.

"Surprise. It's one of those days when the sun sets and then reflects off the clouds. You can also see where the sunlight reflects off the ocean. See the ripples on the sky?"

"Wow. It's so _pretty…_"

"And you are beautiful." And he tilted my chin up, and stared into my eyes. I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"Thank you for this perfect day." I said.

**The End. Thank you for reading, and please review. **


End file.
